Story Book
by 10higginsal
Summary: Story Book is a mixture of all my one shots with different pairings. Rated M but it doesn't apply to all the stories in Story Book. New Chapter: Ghost of You Neah x Allen pairing mature.
1. Binding to the Dark

**My first lemon so please be nice if it sucks. This is a yaoi involving poker pair which is Tyki x Allen. I don't on D Gray Man or there would be an awful lot of yaoi in it. Tyki is a vampire in this mainly because I feel like it and Allen doesn't have an innocence arm. In the time my story is set everybody knows about the existence of the supernatural. Please review with any feedback or if you want me to do lemon for other characters in D Gray Man.**

**Allen's pov**

The club lights pounded down upon the dance floor as the loud music shook the club. The club's name was Neon which in my personally opinion was highly cliché. My friends Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda had dragged me here to celebrate our first results from university

Lavi was dressed from head to toe in black with a tie holding up his flame coloured hair. Jewellery decorated his neck and arms which matched his belt and leather jacket. Lenalee wore a short black strapless dress and long stockings. Her newly dyed violet hair was tied back in two ponytails. Kanda wore heavy black trousers and a navy tank top. His long dark blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Lenalee had forced me into a pair of low cut jeans which were also black and a white top. Thankfully I was allowed to wear my combat boots. My shoulder length white hair was also tied up for once in a high ponytail.

"Come on Allen let's go get a drink." Lenalee said cheerfully while dragging me to the bar.

"Lenalee there's no need to hold on to me, if I was going to make a break for it I would have done so already." I said crossly while thinking of the game of Poker I could be playing in the Casino near the university's dorms.

"Fine." Lenalee said letting go of me and ordering drinks for me and her. "I'm going to go dance with Lavi. Here's your drink. Please try to have fun Allen who knows you might even get laid tonight." Lenalee called out before sauntering over to dance with her boyfriend. I sighed as I sipped my drink all my friends were constantly on my case for being an eighteen year old virgin. I hadn't even been kissed yet. I spotted Kanda dancing with another boy who I think was called Alma. I sighed again this always happened when I went out with my friends they would all pair off with someone and leave me sitting by myself.

I got up and worked my way through the mob of sweaty bodies to sit in an empty booth. I yawned and brought out the packet of cards I always kept on me. I had managed to sneak my cards in as Lenalee would have confiscated them and forced me to be 'social' if she had known I had brought them. Right now Lenalee and Lavi were too busy dancing to notice me. I started practicing my dealing and cheating skills.

**Tyki's pov**

I calmly walked in to Neon. The club was a little tasteless in my opinion but then again it was good for a quick snack. The mob of students danced under the bright lights. None of them really caught my interest. Suddenly I spotted a young man sitting a part from the crowd. He was gorgeous with his unusual ivory hair and pale features. An interesting scar or birthmark ran down one side of his face increasing the boy's beauty. His clothing wasn't as showy as most of the people in the club. I found myself wandering closer to the rare beauty as I ignored the lustful stares from the girls and some of the boys of the club.

To my delight he was playing with a pack of cards. From closer inspection the boy was fairly small for his age which I guessed was around eighteen. He smelled divine unlike the others in the club and was clearly a virgin. Forgetting my thirst I cleared my throat to get the boys attention. He looked up at me with startling slivery eyes.

"Hello boy my name's Tyki Mikk and I would be honoured if you would play a game of cards with me." I said giving him my most charming smile. The boy looked confused at my request for a couple of seconds before smiling.

"Sure Tyki I would love to play with you. My name is Allen Walker by the way." He said gesturing to the seat across from him. I smirked and calmly sat down. "So do you want to play Poker?" Allen said excitedly. I couldn't help but grin at his happy mood. I was starting too really like this kid I might just have to keep him.

"Yes I would love to play Poker. But what's the stakes?" I said grinning wider and leaning forward causing Allen to blush.

"I was thinking every hand one of us wins the other person has to answer a question the person asks." Allen said nervously as he fidgeted.

"I like those stakes. Though later I think we should play for higher ones." I purred out causing Allen to blush even more.

"W-well let's play then." Allen stuttered as I tried not to laugh at the boy's cute reactions.

**Allen's pov**

I was shocked when Tyki approached me. I could tell he was a vampire from the noah clan because of his ash grey skin and the seven stigmas that adored his forehead. He wore black trousers and a white top and his black hair was tied back in a high ponytail. His golden eyes radiated amusement and a mole was under one of them. There was no doubting the fact that Tyki was as hot as hell and could have anyone in the club. But the main thing that surprised me was he was talking to me.

I was glad he wanted to play Poker with me instead of dancing with some guy or girl. I guess I was attracted to someone for the first time but there was no chance it was mutual. However, on the bright side I could play my favourite game with him and learn about Tyki at the same time. To be fair I would let him win a few rounds as well.

**Everyone's pov**

**Question one **

"So Tyki what do you do for a living?" Allen asked curiously.

"I'm in the business sector and I own and manage a lot of my family's properties."

"Wow that's cool Tyki. I just work waiting tables." Allen said smiling as they continued to play.

**Question two**

"So Allen what do you study at university? I presume you're a student."

"You're right. I'm studying English at the university near here. But I'm not sure what I want to do once I leave school." Tyki nodded at Allen's answer.

**Question three**

"So are you single Allen?" Tyki asked causing Allen to splutter.

"Yes I am. Let's keep playing." Allen muttered. Tyki smirked at Allen's reaction, it was quiet obvious to him that Allen was completely innocent when it came to relationships.

**Question four**

"So Tyki are you single?" Allen asked nervously causing Tyki to grin even wider.

"Yes I am boy. But after tonight I believe I'm taken for." Tyki purred leaning forward causing Allen to turn bright red.

"Yes well stop teasing me." Allen snapped as Tyki burst out laughing.

"I'm not teasing you boy I'm being completely serious. Now deal please." Tyki said as he smirked at Allen's ruby red face.

**Question five**

"So Tyki do you like me?" Allen said as he hid his face behind his cards. Tyki grinned at Allen's reaction and plucked the cards out of his hands.

"Of course I like you boy. Who wouldn't your beautiful after all?" Tyki said and kissed Allen on the lips. Allen's eyes widened in shock before he closed them and gently moved his lips against Tyki's lips. "As I was saying boy I don't think I'm going to be single by the end of tonight." Tyki said grinning as he pulled away from Allen. "Let's raise the stakes the first person to win after five rounds gets to command the loser to do something they want."

"You're on." Allen said blushing. The next hour went by in a flash as Lenalee and Lavi went home as well as Alma and Kanda. The crowd of students were also thinning out. Finally, the last round was dealt.

"Well boy I win." Tyki said grinning as Allen stared down at his cards in shock. He hadn't been expecting to lose but he wasn't really surprised as Tyki had been the only thing on his mind since the kiss. "So boy come over here." Allen sighed and walked over to Tyki and sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Tyki grinned at him causing Allen to shiver. "Relax boy I won't ask you to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with." Tyki said smoothly and leaned over and kissed him.

They kissed like that for a while until Tyki bit Allen's lip causing Allen to open his mouth. Tyki slipped his tongue in to Allen's mouth and Allen timidly met it. Their tongues fought for dominance which Tyki quickly won. Tyki then began mapping out the inside of Allen's mouth with his tongue while he threaded his fingers through Allen's hair pulling the band out and letting Allen's hair fall down. Allen moaned into the kiss and clung closer to Tyki. They eventually parted for air.

"So boy did you enjoy that." Tyki said chuckling at Allen's dazed expression. "Would you like to continue this somewhere else?" Allen nodded causing Tyki to grin and pick him up bridal style and carry him out of the club. Tyki ignored the questioning stares of the leftover patrons on the way out.

**Tyki's House Allen's pov**

Tyki lived in a big house quiet near the university. The grounds were immaculate and the house closely resembled a mansion. Tyki unlocked the front door which led into a stunning hallway with an oak floor and red wallpaper. An exotic rug covered part of the floor with a chandelier hanging over it. An ivory staircase was in front of me with doorways on either side.

"So do you want to have a tour of my house first or continue where we left off?" Tyki asked me cheekily as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his body.

"Umm tour of the house first please." I stuttered causing Tyki to laugh. He led me through the first doorway into a lounge where the walls and floor matched the hallway. A leather sofa was in the centre of the room with a glass table in front of it and a red love seat to its side. A large flat screen TV was also in front of the sofa and bookshelves lined the walls of the room.

"This is my lounge where I accept most of my guests. I also like to read in here or watch TV if I'm not busy." Tyki said smiling and he led me to another doorway opening in to a stainless steel kitchen with black stone surfaces and white cupboards. An island was also in the middle of the kitchen with a sink on it and other cooking equipment. "This is my kitchen where I eat because as long as I drink human blood my body functions like yours." I nodded at this. Tyki let go of me to get some wine out of the cupboard and poured it in to two glasses.

"Where do you get your blood from?" I asked curiously as he handed me my glass.

"I keep a steady supply of blood in my fridge from blood donations. However, I don't like to deprive the hospitals to much so I also drink from willing people without killing them. This by the way doesn't turn them into vampires like some myths say." Tyki said calmly as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh how do you turn people into vampires?" I asked curiously. Tyki grinned at me and leaned forward.

"Boy for people to be turned into vampires they need to be drank from and given a vampire's blood and then wish to become one of us with all their hearts." Tyki said seriously.

"Really?" I asked I was kind of surprised I always thought there was more to it than that.

"Yes but the process doesn't work unless the person who wants to be turned into a vampire has a good reason. For example if a person was dying and they wanted to live on that would be a good reason. Or if a person had fallen in love with a vampire and wanted to stay with them for all eternity that would be a reason to." Tyki said leaning forward and placing a light kiss on my lips. "Come on boy I'll show you the rest of my house now." Tyki said smirking and leading me into a large dining room.

The dining room had a large table running through it that could seat twenty people easily. The table was made out of mahogany as well as the floor and the walls were an emerald green with paintings on them.

"My family comes over occasionally and there are a lot of us so I needed a large dining room." Tyki explained smiling. The next room was a large gym with high tech training equipment and a deep and long swimming pool. "Okay that's all the rooms downstairs so let's go upstairs." Tyki said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the ivory marble staircase.

"The roof room has a few beds in it for when loads of my family come over and stay with me." Tyki said pointing up to a hatch in the ceiling. The next room was bright pink with lots of toys lying around and a bed in the centre. "My niece Road comes around a lot so she insisted on personalising one of my rooms." Tyki said looking slightly embarrassed and I laughed.

"She sounds cool." I said as I looked at the piles of dolls in various of states.

"Yes she is. Road is my older brother's pride and joy." Tyki said warmly. Tyki then showed me the two other guests rooms which were decorated in neutral colours. The next room was a large study which was decorated in browns and gold. A large bookshelf took up one of the walls and a large oak desk was in the centre of the room. The couple of bathrooms were decorated with a black and white theme.

"The last room is mine and it also has an on suite." Tyki said grinning as he opened the door leading to a large spacious room with a balcony. The room had a wooden floor with a large white rug with a four poster bed on it. The other furnishings were all made of oak and a TV stood on top of a set of drawers. We both sat down on the bed and Tyki took my glass out of my hand and put it with his on the bedside table.

Tyki then leaned forward and kissed me again. He gently bit my lip and I opened my mouth as we began to kiss more passionately again. Tyki pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Are you ready for the next step Boy? Because if you aren't we can carry on another day. I don't intend to let you slip through my fingers after all." Tyki said grinning at me as his canines extended showing sharp fangs causing me to shiver.

"I'm ready Tyki please feel free to do what you want with me." I said nervously causing Tyki's grin to grow larger.

"I was so hoping you would say that boy."

**Tyki's pov**

I couldn't help smirking at my luck on finding this rare treasure at one of the most rubbish clubs in the history of humanity. I meant what I said earlier I intended to keep Allen despite what anyone said. I just hoped he would eventually agree to become a vampire with me so we could spend forever together. I knew I had fallen for the young man in front of me. One of the advantages of being a vampire was I could easily identify my feelings towards people. That was why I could tell that it wasn't lust drawing me to Allen but love and desire.

I leaned forward again and kissed Allen deeply drawing a muffled moan from his mouth. I then grabbed his top and pulled it over his head exposing a pale chest with a six pack on it. I was rather impressed with Allen's muscles it was obvious the boy worked out a lot despite his frail figure. I gently lay Allen down on the cushion and kissed his neck gently and lightly touched it with my fangs. Allen moaned as I bit down and sucked on the wound leaving a few hickeys.

I then used my tongue to trace my way down to one of Allen's nipples and took it in my mouth. I gently licked it and tugged on the nipple before turning to the other one. When I was done both nipples stood up. I trailed my tongue down to Allen's navel and swirled my tongue in it causing Allen to moan loudly. I felt my control start to strain. I pulled my shirt off and made my way down to Allen's feet and I pulled off his boots and socks. I then went up to Allen's belt and undid it. I then pulled off his trousers in one motion exposing the boy's cream legs. I noticed the bulge coming through the boy's boxers as I traced his thighs with my tongue causing Allen to moan. I calmly kicked off my shoes and I wasn't wearing socks.

I smirked up at Allen's whose face was a light red and his eyes were half lidded. I then pulled off his pants revealing his erection. I gently took it in my mouth and teased Allen by only licking the top causing Allen to moan loudly.

"Tyki." Allen moaned out which caused me to grin around Allen's cock. I then took him further into my mouth and used my teeth to rub against his cock causing Allen to moan louder. I then deep throated him causing Allen to moan my name. I grinned sadistically and withdrew my moth causing Allen to groan at the loss

"Tyki." He pleaded

"What is it boy? Tell me what you need." I said smirking at him.

"Will you please let me come." Allen begged.

"Why of course boy." I said grinning and I once again deep throated him and massaged his butt causing him to come screaming my name. The warm liquid filled my mouth and I drank every drop. I smirked at the dazed expression on his face. Next I took off my trousers and pants. I reached over to my bedside draw and retrieved a bottle of lube and slicked my fingers and cock with it.

"Boy turn over please." I said grinning as Allen obeyed my orders. I carefully inserted one of my fingers into Allen's hole causing him to groan. "Don't worry boy it gets a lot better." I said soothingly and moved my finger about before inserting a second finger. I searched for Allen's sweet spot. My fingers brushed it causing Allen to moan and me to grin.

"What was that?" Allen asked shakily.

"That boy is you're prostrate which causes you to experience pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." I said before inserting my third finger and also moving it around. Allen continued to moan every time I hit his prostrate which tested my restraint. I then removed my fingers and Allen whimpered at the loss. I smirked before lining up my cock and pushing into Allen's entrance causing him to whimper. "Relax boy it will feel better soon." I said calmly as I waited for a few minutes for Allen to adjust.

"Tyki I'm ready now." Allen said causing me to grin and I moved in and out of him slowly causing Allen to moan cracking my resolve. "More Tyki please." Allen begged causing my restraint to snap. I grabbed Allen's hips and started thrust into him harder and faster causing Allen's moans to become louder. I then swung his body around to face me causing Allen to groan but the feelings of pain was quickly drowned out by pleasure. I used my hand to pump the boy's erection encouraging him to come faster. Allen came calling out my name. His tight walls squeezed around my cock causing me to come as well. I then sank my fangs in to his neck and drank Allen's sweet warm blood. I made sure Allen felt nothing but pleasure from my bite. When I finished drinking I pulled out of Allen's body. I smiled down at Allen who grinned back up at me. We then both feel asleep.

**The next morning Everyone's pov**

Tyki smiled as he woke up next to Allen. He lay contently next to his new lover not bothering to get up. Allen then yawned and opened his sliver eyes to find Tyki's gold eyes staring in to them.

"Good morning boy." Tyki said smiling and leaned over to kiss Allen lightly on the forehead.

"Morning Tyki." Allen said smiling as well.

"I'm going to go cook breakfast if you would care to join me." Tyki said grinning and getting up.

"Sure I would love to." Allen said as they both got up and dressed. Both boys went downstairs and helped each other cook an English breakfast.

"You sure can eat a lot boy." Tyki said while looking at the piles of plates.

"Yes I have done ever since I was young." Allen said grinning at Tyki's astonished look. Tyki then looked nervous.

"Listen Allen I wanted to tell you-"

"Tyki!" A loud voice sang as a young girl barrelled into the room. She ran over to hug Tyki before stopping mid track to stare at Allen. "Oh my God Tyki where did you pick up such a cute guy." The girl said happily and ran over to hug Allen instead.

"Road let go of Allen he's mine not yours." Tyki said looking annoyed at Road. "Boy this is my niece Road she has a habit of popping around unannounced."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Road I'm Allen." Allen said smiling at the grey skinned girl who still had her arms wrapped around him. Road giggled at Allen's words.

"It's nice to meet you to Allen. Welcome to the Noah family by the way. I have no doubt Tyki's going to pop the big question soon." Road said as her golden eyes shone with amusement as her dark hair stood up.

"Road I was going to ask Allen before you showed up and ruined the moment." Tyki said putting his hand over his face. Allen wasn't sure what either of them were talking about.

"Well I'll go to my own room to give you some privacy then." Road said winking at Tyki before detaching herself from Allen. "Tyki you better ask him soon before I do." Road called out as she left the room to go into the next room to eavesdrop.

"I'm sorry about her boy she's always been like that despite her age." Tyki said and sighed.

"No it's not a problem, Road was really nice. What were you two talking about anyway?" Allen asked leaning forward.

"Well umm boy," Tyki said nervously, "I would like it if you would umm, let me rephrase this boy. Allen Walker I'm in love with you I could tell from the moment I met you we had a connection and since I've got to know you more I know its love. I recognize this is all moving quickly but it would be an honour to me if you would become a vampire and spend eternity with me." Tyki said earnestly. Allen looked shocked at Tyki's speech.

"Tyki I love you to and it would be my honour if we could spend an eternity together to." Tyki smiled at Allen's confession and pulled him to him and kissed him. Road smirked from the next room and came in.

"Ah you two make the cutest couple." Road said smiling as she watched the two interact. "Tyki you and Allen need to see Millene immediately." Road said grinning as a door materialized which she went through.

"Who's Millene Tyki?" Allen asked as he completely ignored the fact of the newly made door.

"He's the head of our family and he oversees any new additions." Tyki said grinning and took Allen's hand and lend him through a door and into a large study which was similar to Tyki's. A young man with light stubble and the same grey skin and golden eyes as Tyki and Road sat behind a desk. The seven Noah stigmas were visible underneath the top hat he wore which matched his suit.

"So Tyki pet you've found the person you want to spend the rest of eternity with?" The Earl asked grinning.

"Yes Earl." Tyki said bowing which Allen copied. Road was grinning at them from behind the Earl's desk.

"Your name is Allen Walker right." The Earl said as he grinned at Allen.

"Yes sir." Allen said respectfully.

"Well I see no problem with you turning Allen into one of us Tyki. I trust you will want to turn him in the privacy of your own home though." The Earl said as his grin became larger.

"Thank you Earl." Tyki said bowing as he pulled Allen towards the door.

"Wait Road will be with you during the transformation to make sure everything goes smoothly." The Earl said smiling as Road ran up and grabbed Allen's other hand.

"Let's get going you two." Road said grinning as they went back to Tyki's house. "Allen do you have any friends you want to call as the transformation will take a few days?" Road asked.

"Yes." Allen said calmly. "I'll go call them." Allen said leaving the two alone in the kitchen.

"Tyki you're so lucky at finding Allen." Road sang grinning at Tyki.

"Yes I know Road he's perfect for me." Tyki said smiling as he cut himself producing some blood. The blood poured into a shot glass. The wound quickly healed after the glass was half full. Allen returned quickly.

"I rang my friend Lenalee who will tell the others." Allen said smiling at the two noah.

"Here you go boy, but if you take this and wish you'll life will change forever." Tyki said handing Allen the drink.

"I know Tyki but I love you and I want to spend eternity with you." Allen said and downed the drink. Allen promptly fainted and Tyki caught him.

"Let's get him up the stairs." Road said calmly as Tyki picked Allen up bridal style and carried him up the stairs and put him on the bed.

"It's going to be okay boy." Tyki said softly and kissed Allen on the forehead.

**Transformation complete**

Allen eyes flickered open to see Tyki above him and Road across the room.

"Hey Tyki is it done." Allen asked smiling though his body ached slightly.

"Yes it's done now Allen." Tyki said smiling and lightly kissed him on the lips. Road smiled to and brought a mirror from across the room and showed Allen his new reflection. Allen now had ash grey skin and the seven Noah stigmas decorated his forehead his once sliver eyes were bright gold and his white hair now had sliver highlights.

"Wow." Allen said softly as he grinned at his reflection showing his new fangs.

"I know your even hotter now Allen." Road said cheekily as she exited the room to put the mirror away.

"We're together now boy." Tyki said grinning down at Allen.

"Yes and we're going to be together forever." Allen said and grinned as well and pulled Tyki down for a kiss. Road stood in the doorway and watched the pair grinning. Road was happy her Uncle had now found his perfect match.

**Okay that's the end of my first lemon. It took me a while to write it. Please review and this story is a one shot.**


	2. Five Steps to Becoming a Noah

**Hello people this is my second yaoi lemon for poker pair (Tyki x Allen). I hope you like it and review me at the end. The story follows the D Gray Man plotline up to chapter 210 when it changes to fit my story.**

**Five Steps to Becoming a Noah**

**Allen's pov**

I put on my fake smile for the crowd of humans around me. It was just another normal day of being on the run. I moved through my clown routine with practiced ease. A little girl who had become separated from her mother stood watching me in the crowd. My arm started to play up and I could tell that the annoying blob of innocence known as Apocyphos was nearby. This also meant the Noah would be arriving soon as well. It was just my luck that I finally found a place to belong, and then I start turning into a Noah. But, I would move on like I always did when tragedy struck.

I then spotted Kanda and Johnny in the crowd and my heart sank. The fact that Kanda was with Johnny meant he had returned to the Order. Talk about being ungrateful for my hard work getting him out of there. It was time for me to go now before the two of them recognised me and something bad could happen.

I quickly packed up my stuff and grabbed the few pennies I had managed to make. Poker was a much better form of making a living while travelling. I felt the akuma appear behind me as I left. In the past I would have turned around and fought them but now things were different. Kanda could handle them and me rushing in would reveal my identity. I scrubbed the make-up off my face and tried to calm my innocence down.

The stupid thing refused to stop growing feathers. I couldn't help wondering if Tyki had a point about chopping it off. I could now sense two Noah's in the area. My transition was obviously happening more quickly than I had originally thought as the ability to sense the Noah was new to me. Though the fact that I could sense them meant they could sense me to.

Pain enveloped me, and I clung to a wall under a bridge in the deserted area of the town I was currently in. My arm had thankfully, quietened down and now my skin felt like it was on fire. From what I could see I was starting to turn grey which I didn't think was a good sign.

"Good day boy." A voice sang behind me. I felt my heart sped up, and I spun around to see Tyki Mikk leaning against the side of the bridge grinning.

**Tyki's pov**

I grinned as I stepped out of the ark as Wisely followed behind me. Even my mind violating nephew couldn't ruin my mood. I was finally going to see the boy again and bring him home.

"Tyki will you stop thinking about Allen. I get your obsessed and it was fun at first, but there is only so much I can take of one person." Wisely moaned.

"If it bothers you then don't read my mind, little punk." I said offhandedly.

"Whatever. Well you know the plan; I'll locate Apocyphos and call the twins while you go and find the new fourteenth and introduce him into Noah hood. After the kid's completed the transition and is ready to step up to his job then bring him back." Wisely repeated and I nodded as I set off to find Allen. The pull towards him was getting stronger by the day. All the Noah are mind linked so we can sense each other's presence no matter how far away we are. The closer we are together the more we can tell about Noah.

The boy's link was fainter than the rest of the family, but it was increasing rapidly. I followed it past the exorcist who I recognised as Kanda and a technician to a bridge a few minutes away. The town became more deserted as I headed towards the bridge. The boy's pain hit me as I came closer through the link. Allen really should have come to the Noah family sooner to avoid the whole situation he was in.

I personally blamed the Black Order for corrupting the boy's mind as he was only young when he joined. I had liked Allen from the point he had challenged me to a Poker match with a serene smile on his face. There was just something about an exorcist betting his uniform on a friend's behalf that turned me on.

I was annoyed when I discovered that the exorcist I happened to like was on my list. However, my family would always be more important to me than anything else. One of the reasons I prolonged the boy's death was to see if he was really anything special or just like a normal sub human. This didn't work out in my favour as the more time I spent with Allen only increased my feelings. I ended it though as I had a job to do and Allen Walker was on my list.

When I learned Allen had survived his death my curiosity only grew. When the Earl trapped the exorcists in the ark I came up with the idea of the levels game. Road loved it of course and I went to go tell the exorcists. I was shocked to see the boy in such good health despite what the Earl had said about him fighting Allen. I revealed my true identity to see Allen's reaction; he looked shocked though that could have been from me head butting him. I told the exorcists about the game and left to observe with Road.

I was happy to see Allen reach the last level, but this was quickly taken over by jealousy when Road kissed him. My pesky little niece knew I had a crush on Allen as she had gotten me to tell her at candle point. Road was no doubt testing my patience and feelings. I knew Road liked Allen as well but her feelings were more sisterly. Her actions only proved to me that I not only had a crush on Allen, but I was falling for him to.

With this new realisation I ate and watched the exorcists interact. I didn't like one bit how the weak princess exorcist interacted with my Allen. I sent a tease over to hurt her sparking a fight. It was fun fighting Allen though I wasn't planning on doing anything serious. The boy then said something which I can't really remember that pissed me off and I snapped.

I trapped him in a ball without oxygen. I planned to wait till the boy passed out and transfer him over to one of my new rooms in the ark. I was sure the Earl wouldn't have minded me keeping one exorcist alive that I had a crush on. Road would help, and we could have gotten rid of Allen's innocence permanently. My plan was foiled by Allen's determination to his cause. The boy's innocence levelled up resulting in my inner Noah being properly awakened for the first time.

I had never let my inner Noah fully free despite turning into a Noah. Unlike the others I feared it would take me over and destroy bits of my personality. The others assured me this wouldn't happen, but I still didn't cross the line. When Allen stabbed me I felt liberated like all the pieces of me were finally coming together. I turned into my full Noah form and gave into my desires.

After the ark I got used to living with my inner Noah, and this strengthened my connection with the other Noah even more. I had a lot to thank the boy for. The fact that Allen was turning into the fourteenth Noah made me incredibly happy. The Earl finally put a plan into action when all the Noah were fully awakened except Allen and Skin.

It was great seeing Allen again even though we were fighting on different sides. I knew Sheryl my biological brother didn't like Allen as well as Fiidora, but the other Noah were mainly withholding judgement until Allen actually joined. The fight went well though I didn't like how the Fou girl had interfered in the exact moment the boy would have gone with me. The transition though was given a kick start when the stupid exorcist Kanda stabbed Allen. The fourteenth's memories were still settling so his old personality came through strongly before settling down again. We left soon after that.

Me and Road were then sent to collect Allen and we witnessed Apocyphos trying to absorb him. I quickly put a stop to this and Road threw herself in front of Apocyphos when he tried to go after Allen again who was defenceless without his innocence. I then left with the boy to get Road and him out of the dangerous situation. It pissed me off to no end that the boy was still considering going back to the Black Order after they had treated him badly.

I gave him an ultimatum and went back to hold Apocyphos back while Allen decided. Thankfully, the boy chose the right option of leaving and taking Road with him out of danger. After returning to the ark I found out that Sheryl and Fiidora had taken Bookman and Bookman junior to find out more about the fourteenth. After calming down the situation I dragged the two to see the Earl, and ask him personally about the past fourteenth. While there the Earl gave me and Wisely our orders concerning Allen and Apocyphos.

I arrived at the bridge and immediately spotted Allen. The poor kid looked like he was ready to collapse. The fight against his inner Noah had obviously taken its toll on him as well as being on the run.

"Good day boy." I said smirking and Allen spun around. His eyes flashed gold and then back to sliver with hints of the previous gold. Allen's skin was turning grey and his hair was all over the place. However, he still looked really sexy.

"Tyki Mikk." Allen gasped out as he tried to activate his innocence. The scene we were in now reminded me of the woods in China. Allen was defenceless against me as his arm was still being affected by Apocyphos's presence.

"Boy what have I told you about being formal towards me." I said as I walked towards Allen, forcing him to back up against the wall. My grin widened as I pinned Allen against the wall. The boy glared up at me, but it was obvious he was in to much pain to do anything.

"You really should have come with me before and we could have saved you from all this needless pain. " I purred as the boy blushed slightly from me being so close to me.

"Yes well… believe it or not I don't want my whole personality to be erased and to have to kill someone I love." Allen huffed causing me to laugh.

"That's what they told you. Oh boy you've been grossly misinformed about the process of turning into a Noah." I said and Allen looked shocked. "Let me guess General Cross was your main source of information on how you turn into a Noah." I asked as Allen nodded.

"Well no wonder you're confused. Neah never told Cross the truth about the Noah transition as he didn't trust him. The real transition only contains 5 simple steps which I'm here to help you-"

I was interrupted as Allen passed out. I caught him before he hit the ground. The boy was to thin and cold. I picked him up and headed towards the nearest house that was owned by an akuma I could order about.

**Allen's pov**

Tyki's words shocked me and before he could tell me about the real transition I fell unconscious again. I was back in the dreamscape of my mind. A young man who looked exactly like Tyki minus the mole sat opposite me. He had grey skin with the seven Noah stigmas decorating his forehead. His golden eyes watched me with amusement.

"So you finally decided to pay attention to what I've been saying. Of course I should have known that it would only take a few words from your crush to have you jumping at the chance to go through the transition." My inner Noah said smirking and I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Shut up Noah." I said as he started laughing at my expression.

"I've told you to call me Neah." My inner Noah said between laughs.

"Well you're not technically him as you're the combined memories of all the fourteenth Noahs." I said calmly.

"Correct, though what surprises me is that you were actually paying attention when I gave you that history lesson. But, as I have told you before as Neah was my last host it's easier for me to be called Neah than Noah." Neah said as he materialised tea and started to drink it.

"Yes well there's only so much you can ignore when you talk constantly." I replied as I poured myself some tea and drank it.

"Now now let's not argue Allen we need to discuss your future now." Neah stated evenly.

"My future?"

"Yes now I'm going to leave it up to Tyki to help you progress along the step route as he calls it. But, we need to now discuss the Black Order once and for all and get it out of the way with no shouting and fighting."

"Fine." I said sighing. Whenever the subject of me turning into a Noah came up between me and Neah it often ended with us yelling at each other. It was one of the reasons I was glad I wasn't in the Order anymore as I sometimes shouted out loud when I got really into the fights.

"Now I know I've said this a lot but you really can't return to the Order now. I recognise you have this whole thing about pleasing Mana by slaying akuma, but I know the man from my memories and he honestly never gave a damn about them. Mana just cared about his adorable younger brother who was my previous host. I recognise he loved you to, but my point is he wouldn't have wanted you to stay at a place you detest and don't lie to me as I know it's true.

You joined the Order to hunt akuma you stayed at the Order as you thought you had made 'true friends.' You didn't leave the Order after your 'friends' turned their backs on you out of stubbornness. Now however, is the time for you to walk another path with your family who won't betray you." Neah finished. I thought over what he had said.

"Thanks for the advice, but the Noahs wouldn't even accept me." I said trying to keep the sad edge out of my voice. Neah looked incredulous.

"Allen the Noah have destroyed the American Order and released their trump card Alma to get you on their side. Tyki and Road broke into the European headquarters despite the risk to rescue you. The Noah want you on their side! Tyki wants to jump your bones and Road sees you as a little brother. So you're already halfway there to being completely accepted into the clan, and the others won't judge till they meet you properly." Neah stated firmly.

"You really think so?" I asked and Neah sighed.

"Yes you stubborn headed idiot! Now wake up before lover boy has a heart attack over you sleeping too long. I'll be at the back of your mind as usual so call me if you need help." Neah said grinning as I awoke with a start.

"Oh good you're awake boy I was starting to worry." Tyki said smirking as he sat by the side of a bed I was lying on. I leaned forward to see I was in a posh bedroom with white and gold wallpaper and wooden flooring. The furniture was all made out of white stone with gold cushioning for the seats. The bedding I was on was white and gold to.

"It's a bit tacky isn't it? I took you to the nearest akuma's house that was acceptable and sadly the owner had no taste even when he was alive. But now most importantly are you up for a game of cards." Tyki said smirking as he shuffled a pair in his hands. I smiled back shyly. It was just typical of Tyki, one moment he was being serious and invading my personal space, the next he wanted to play Poker.

"You're right it is quite over the top. I would love to play Poker, but what are the stakes?" I asked curiously and Tyki's grin became even wider.

"Hmm I was hoping for strip Poker again, but first I think you would prefer to play for information." Tyki said while looking me up and down. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Sure but I won't let you win." I said causing Tyki to laugh.

"Boy I'll have you know since our last game I've been practicing." Tyki said as he moved on to the bed causing my blush to increase. Tyki smirked and I resisted the urge to hit him over the head with a bed side lamp. The fact that I had managed to not kill any of the Black Order members while I was an official exorcist was a small miracle.

"What are you doing exactly?" I stammered out causing Tyki to grin even wider and lean closer to me. I resisted the urge to back up into my cushions as this wouldn't improve the situation.

"Why boy I'm dealing the cards and it would be awkward moving you so I thought it would be best to do it here. But, if you have any other ideas of what we could do on this bed I would be really open to suggestions." Tyki flirted causing my face to turn ruby red.

"Well killing you was the first option that came to mind, with the packet of cards in front of me." I said flatly causing Tyki to chuckle.

"Kinky. I knew you weren't the golden boy of the Order really. Though my idea was much more physical and a heartfelt action which involved you naked and under me." Tyki said leaning even more forwards, and I grabbed a cushion to push in between us.

"You should at least buy me dinner first and stop kidding around." I muttered and Tyki grabbed the cushion and threw it away. He then close the distance between us, causing me to fall back into the pillows. Tyki put his hands on either side of me trapping me below him.

"Well boy we already know each other so well with you seeing me almost naked on the train in my human form, and me spending a truly thrilling night with you. And I've already offered you dinner technically and we've definitely passed the getting to know you stage." Tyki said as he grinned down at me and I snorted at his response.

"Yes well you've tried to kill me most of those times and I don't think we're on the same page anyway." I murmured and Tyki calmly stared into my eyes.

"Well if I knew you were a Noah from the beginning then I wouldn't have done those things. Plus I've had a crush on you from the start. Now you're a Noah the rules go out the window. You're officially mine now boy. I intend to make you completely mine very soon." Tyki said softly as he moved one of his arms to caress my face.

"I-I don't belong to you." I stuttered out trying to ignore the hot feelings Tyki inspired within me. Sure I liked Tyki to, but I belonged to no one.

"You couldn't be more wrong boy and I'm going to show you just that." Tyki said grinning as he kissed me suddenly. It was nothing like when Road kissed. Her kiss was full of warmth and it was more sisterly than romantic. Tyki's kisses were more sinful and hot and made my body become aroused. His warm lips rubbed against mine and he nibbled on my lips. Before I realised what I was doing I opened my mouth and Tyki slipped his tongue in.

Our tongues fought for dominance which Tyki easily won with my lack of experience. I moaned into the kiss and I felt Tyki's glee as he explored my mouth. We eventually pulled apart for air and Tyki grinned down at me while I huffed.

"Shut up." I muttered and Tyki burst out laughing.

"Whatever you say boy want to go for round two." Tyki said grinning and I put my hands on his chest in an attempt so separate us.

"As much fun as round one was I want to play Poker now." I said with a slight pout and Tyki grinned even more, and got off me, and went back to shuffling the cards.

"Well we can continue where we left off later boy now back to the game. I was thinking whoever wins a round gets to ask a question and the other person has to answer the question or forfeit the game. If one of us forfeits the game the other has the right to order the loser to do anything they want for an hour." Tyki said as he looked dreamily down at the cards.

"Sounds fair, deal then." I said calmly as I sat opposite him.

**Everyone's pov**

Allen won the first hand and asked the question that had been on his mind since Tyki had mentioned it.

"What are the five steps needed to become a Noah?"

"Now now boy let's not get ahead of ourselves," Tyki said smirking as he lit a cigarette causing Allen to wrinkle his nose.

"What do you mean? Plus stop smoking you'll get cancer." Allen said grumpily.

"Oh boy you really do care. But don't worry as a Noah your body is pretty much indestructible so it will cancel out the effects of smoking and alcohol more quickly than humans. Now I'll tell you a step every hand you win.

Now the first step is acceptance you need to fully accept you're turning it to a Noah. Without this acceptance you will continue to feel pain and this will only get worse as you're mind fights the change. I'm guessing you've finally accepted the change will happen or you wouldn't be able to move right now." Tyki said grinning as Allen looked slightly stunned. He hadn't realised that he had finally accepted the fact he was becoming a Noah.

"Okay that makes sense. Now I'm dealing." Allen said his Poker face showing through making Tyki shiver. Allen won the next hand easily. "Ok step two now." Allen said excitedly causing Tyki to chuckle.

"Okay the second step is to bound with your inner Noah now you should do this properly as there can be consequences if you don't do this. I didn't do this when I became a Noah triggering my two sided personality and other problems. I kept my inner Noah under lock and key as I was afraid he would swallow me up despite the others reassurances he wouldn't. When you stabbed me you freed him and we finally completely bounded and now I'm free. I'm still me but I'm also more than me in a way. I can now say proudly I'm a full Noah and that's thanks to you." Tyki said smiling gently and placing a light kiss on my lips.

"I'm happy for you I was worried you may hold a grudge." Allen said biting his lip.

"No you saved me in more ways than one and this is my way of returning the favour. Now my turn to deal boy." Tyki said and won the next hand.

"Now boy what do you honestly think of the Black Order now?" Tyki asked curiously and Allen shifted uncomfortably.

"Well I miss the food and my friends particularly Lavi, Krory, Miranda and even Kanda and Johnny who I saw in the square today. I don't miss fake people like Lenalee and Link who just tried to gain my trust to report back anything I said to them to the Order. I don't miss the corruption and the rules. I don't hate the Order I just hate the bad aspects of it." Tyki nodded at Allen's statement and started to deal the next cards, which Allen won.

"Well the third step is to take on the duties and responsibilities of being a Noah, which you have been avoiding. If you don't do this it's dangerous as your emotions can override your head." Tyki explained calmly.

"So me not doing my designated job is causing my emotions to be all over the place." Allen questioned and Tyki nodded. Tyki won the next round of cards.

"Why not leave the Order if you don't like the way it's run?" Tyki asked curiously and Allen sighed.

"I joined the Order as a way to atone for my sins in bringing Mana back to life. I decided to save akuma based on the fact I can see their souls in agony. The Black Order was the easiest way to do this. I later became attached to the people, so I started fighting for my friends rather than akuma. I don't have problems with the Noah family. I just don't like the fact that you kill humans and create and use skulls and akuma." Allen said looking down at the floor. Tyki leaned forward and tilted Allen's face up so he was looking at him.

"I get it I care for my friends to, of course my family is the most important thing to me though. We kill humans as they are weak and are mostly cruel beyond belief. The rare few that are special we respect and when the final day comes we may leave them alive if they don't get in our way." Tyki said thoughtful and Allen sighed. Allen won the next round.

"Okay the fourth and fifth steps are the breaking of human ties which means you go through the transition and then kill someone." Tyki said coolly.

"I can't kill anybody." Allen shouted out and Tyki raised his eyebrow.

"Really you mean that you wouldn't kill Hitler or Stalin for killing masses of people or kill Leverrier for torturing and killing masses to." Tyki questioned and Allen was speechless. "Exactly boy you're perception of good and evil is getting in the way of your potential."

"Okay maybe you have a point, but I don't want to kill someone who is a good person." Allen said stubbornly and Tyki sighed.

"Boy I understand, but when you awaken nothing of this will matter to you. When a Noah awakens they have an unshakeable urge to spill blood which can't be quenched until someone dies. It's just the way it is. Now time to play strip Poker boy and that's when the real gloves come off." Tyki said smirking.

**An hour or so later**

The game had been surprisingly well matched. Tyki hadn't been exaggerating when he said he'd improved and kept up with Allen. By now both boys were down to just a pair of trousers and Tyki kept on staring at Allen's six pack while Allen tried not to stare at Tyki's.

"I don't think we should play anymore." Allen said as he blushed at the looks Tyki was sending him.

"Are you scared boy at the idea of losing. Plus if you forfeit you have to do everything I say for an hour." Tyki said grinning as he leaned forward and trailed a hand down Allen's exposed chest making him shiver.

"No bring it on Tyki I'll beat you." Allen said confidently though he wasn't feeling it. Allen by chance managed to win the next round and Tyki lazily pulled off his trousers causing Allen's face to become crimson.

"What's wrong boy? Can't handle the heat?" Tyki taunted as he leaned forward again and pulled Allen down for a rough kiss. Tyki easily won the battle for dominance as despite Allen's actions he was as an obvious uke. Tyki pulled Allen into his lap and Allen wrapped his legs around Tyki's waist. Tyki moved his hands to travel up and down Allen's body making him shiver and wither against Tyki.

Tyki smirked into the kiss, and stood up carrying Allen who was still holding on to him. Tyki gently laid Allen out on the bed and Allen looked up him with half open eyes.

"Tyki what are you doing?" Allen asked as Tyki moved to be on top him and grinned.

"Well I'm going to make you mine boy in a very permeant way. Now don't you think it's unfair that you've got trousers on and I don't?" Tyki said as he pulled down the pair in a flash and threw them across the room. Allen tried to get up but Tyki quickly bound his hands with dark matter ropes he had created out of thin air. The ropes also had the useful power of stopping Allen's innocence from playing up.

"Tyki it's wrong to be doing this." Allen said though he didn't mean it.

"Oh really then tell me that after I do this." Tyki said smirking as he kissed Allen again.

**Allen's pov**

My whole body felt like it had been set on fire, but this time instead of pain that the Noah transformation caused, it was only pleasure. Tyki's kisses left me breathless and the way he completely dominated me I loved though I would die before I ever admitted it to him. His hands roamed my body causing my head to become unfocused. Tyki was right I did belong to him however, much I tried to deny it but, there was no way I was telling him that without a fight.

Tyki broke the deep kiss to start kissing my neck and rushes of pleasure ran through me. He bit down causing pain which was taken over by an even greater pleasure. It seems I'm a slight masochist I though idly, but the idea quickly disappeared as Tyki continued to kiss my neck and chest causing hickeys. I refused to moan until Tyki bit down on one of my nipples, causing me to cry out which turned into a moan. The other nipple received similar treatment and I felt my whole body burn up. The heat burned though it was so good that I didn't care.

I cried out as I felt a hand grasp my erection and pump it lazily. Through the haze of pleasure I remembered Tyki's ability to touch anything he pleased.

"You like that don't you boy. I think these pants are an inconvenience for both of us." Tyki said as he pulled them off slowly while caressing my thighs causing me to shiver. He bent down and kissed my thighs while trailing hickeys. Tyki avoided my erection entirely pissing me off and making the pleasure increase almost unbearably.

"Tyki please-" I trailed off when I realised I was begging but it was too late. Tyki looked like a cat that had caught a canary. His expression was smug though I could see the burning lust in his eyes and something else.

"Really boy what would you like me to do." Tyki said grinning as he accidently brushed his hand passed my erection causing me to cry out.

"Please touch me." I murmured out and Tyki grinned even wider.

"What was that boy I didn't hear you." Tyki said sweetly while I wanted to punch him.

"I said please touch my erection or would you like me to declare it to the neighbourhood." I said through gritted teeth and Tyki laughed. He grabbed my erection and pumped it hard causing me to cry out in pleasure.

"I couldn't have that boy; you're so hot everybody would want to fuck you. You're mine no one else can have you." My protest was turned into a loud moan as Tyki leaned down and took my erection in his mouth. My head completely flew out the window when Tyki deep throated me.

"Oh God Tyki." I screamed as I came. Tyki swallowed the cum and grinned at me.

"Well boy now the real fun starts." Tyki purred as he flipped me over, the restraints were now gone from around my wrists, but I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I could vaguely see Tyki reach for a liquid and put it on his fingers. I wondered what he was doing until a finger went up my hole.

"Tyki want are you doing." I gasped out as he stretched me, and added a finger.

"Well seeing as I'm being nice I thought it would be a good idea to prepare you." He said lazily as he hit a spot that caused my whole body to shiver and me to moan. I could feel myself getting hard again. Tyki added a third finger and used his other hand to slowly pump my erection. The pain at the intrusion of the fingers was quickly drowned out by pleasure as Tyki's fingers attacked my prostrate. I didn't have any warning before Tyki removed his fingers and thrust into me causing me to cry out.

"Relax cheating boy the pain will end soon." Tyki said smirking as his sadistic side came out to play more. After a few minutes I got used to the feeling and Tyki started moving again. His thrusts were hard and fast and I felt like I was on the Sun burning up with pleasure and lust.

"Boy you know I was right you do belong to me." Tyki said as he thrust in and out.

"I don't… belong…. to anyone." I panted out and Tyki bit down sharply on my ear causing me to moan as he quickened his pace.

"Yes you do boy and you better admit." Tyki said humming and I couldn't help, but continue to moan.

"I'll ask you again boy and you better answer correctly or you won't like the consequences." Tyki said as his grin grew larger and I felt his sadistic side growing stronger as he mercilessly pounded into me.

"I belong to you." I moaned out and Tyki's grin became impossibly large as he flipped me over so I could see him entirely.

"Yes you do and you're mine now aren't you." Tyki said as he slammed into me again this time even harder and I moaned louder.

"Yes I'm yours!" I cried out as I came and Tyki followed close behind me. We lay there panting as Tyki pulled me tighter against his body. I felt unbelievably happy and tired as well as sore.

"Love you Tyki." I said sleepily as I snuggled closer.

"I love you to Allen." Tyki said grinning as I fell back to sleep.

**Tyki's pov**

I smiled as I watched Allen sleep next to me. He was so cute with his ivory hair falling over his eyes. The boy was definitely to thin and I would have to arrange with an akuma to get food ready. But, right now I just wanted to spend time with my Allen.

I had waited my whole life to find someone who was right for me. As the years went by I had started to lose hope, each Noah had a special someone after all. Sheryl had me, Road and Tricia, Road had pretty much everyone in the family, the twins had each other and Lulubell had her maid that had sadly passed away when she was chasing General Cross's team. I wasn't too sure about the new Noah, but I had always felt a bit left out till I had meet. Allen. The cheating boy on the train had captured me and then the brave exorcist, and the not so reluctant now Noah.

I finally had mine own person that I held above everyone else. I was glad Allen had accepted more or less his Noah hood now as after having a taste of him I couldn't let him go.

**Everyone's pov**

Tyki stared as Allen ate his normal amount of food. The plates were already the height of a small house. They obscured the view of the large dining room.

"I'm going to have to tell the Earl to get in more food aren't I?" Tyki asked causing Allen to laugh.

"That would probably be wise." Allen said smiling.

"Hey Allen I was thinking-" Tyki was abruptly cut off when Allen fell off his chair. Tyki leapt forward and caught him. Allen's skin was turning grey and the first three stigmas had engraved themselves on to his head. Tyki carefully carried Allen to the bedroom. Tyki lay Allen down on the bed and sat in the chair beside him.

**Allen's pov**

"Well done you and Tyki finally made the move. Snails were faster than you two at admitting you had feelings." Neah teased causing me to blush. "Don't worry I didn't invade your privacy by watching, but your mind is full of the images still."

"Sorry." I said and Neah smirked.

"Don't worry I intend to thoroughly tease you about 'belonging to Tyki' later, but now there are some more pressing matters to attend to. I gave your Noah transition a kick start after I was sure you had completed the steps before or will do them soon. Because you've been supressing me for so long the transition is going to be quicker and less painful than the others as you've already gone through most of it." Neah said giving me a genuine smile which I returned.

"What will happen to you after the transformation?" I asked.

"Our relationship will be the same as I'll always me in your head. But, you'll have access to a whole new world of emotions and powers. Now it's time to start the voyage of memories, bon voyage." Neah said waving as I was thrown into an icy pond while memories whizzed past me. It was like drowning, but without the need to breathe. I felt a burning pain, but it was muted unlike before and I willingly let the transformation consume me.

I woke up to find Tyki smiling at me, but he also looked worried. He reached out a hand to brush my hair out of my face.

"Hey boy the transitions complete now." Tyki said softly.

"Yeah I felt it. Can I see?" I asked and Tyki grabbed me a mirror and held it up. My skin had turned light grey with the Noah stigmas clearly decorating my forehead. My white hair had taken on a slivery twist with streaks running through it. The most noticeable difference in my opinion was my eyes, that weren't only gold but had sliver traces in them.

"You look hot boy. Not to say you weren't hot before, but now you're practically sinful now, which I deal in." Tyki purred and wrapped his arms around me and I dropped the mirror.

"Yeah I like it to. But, you better not be dealing in sinful activities with anyone except from me." I said looking up into Tyki's golden eyes.

"Don't worry boy you're the only one for me. Before you passed out I was going to ask if you would become my boyfriend." Tyki's said grinning though there was an edge of nervousness to it.

"I would love to, but we better be exclusive. I may belong to you but you belong to me to." I said firmly and Tyki leaned down and kissed me deeply.

"I like that idea a lot boy, and I completely agree with you." Tyki replied and he hugged me tighter. I then began to have an uncomfortable feeling of wanting to see blood.

"You starting to feel bloodlust boy?" Tyki asked and I nodded. "You can open gates to anywhere you've been before right?"

"Yes though now I feel like my ability is more powerful so I could possibly open a door to somewhere I haven't been personally." I said honestly and Tyki grinned.

"Boy I have a brilliant idea."

**Everyone's pov**

"Tyki this isn't a good idea." Allen hissed as they snuck through the Order. Despite the urge to kill Allen wasn't overcome with it completely, though it lingered underneath the surface.

"Well you said you didn't want to kill any innocent people and it was either this or have a trip to prison. And personally I think killing people at the Black Order has a more personal touch and sends a strong message. It will also make the other Noah respect you more." Tyki said as he paused outside a door with Leverrier's name written on it.

"Still this is suicidal." Allen whispered furiously.

"Hush now do you really think I'd let anything bad happen to you love." Tyki said calmly.

"No but still-"

"Now come on boy there's no backing out of this now. How long will we have when we get into the office with Leverrier?" Tyki questioned.

"Nobody will disturb us unless we make too much noise. Leverrier hates the golems as he doesn't think they're holy. His office isn't monitored as well as he doesn't want people to know his secrets." Allen said slowly.

"See it'll be fine." Tyki said grinning as he shoved Allen through the door and followed behind him. He then used black matter to keep the noise in. Leverrier looked surprised at the entry and then sneered.

"Walker I should have guessed you'd turned traitor. Krory and Miranda refused to see it as well as some of the others but I knew from the start. You're just a filthy brat who isn't loved." Leverrier spat out. Tyki looked furious and took a step forward, but Allen blocked him.

"Funny you should say that Leverrier as I never thought about betraying the Order before you locked me up in a cell and isolated me from the rest of the Order. I would have died fighting for you all but you're actions have shown me that you're not worthy of me. I admit I'm a brat sometime, but you're a bastard who abducts children off the streets to turn them into mindless drones, and lambs lining up for slaughter. You're wrong as well because, Tyki loves me and Road as well. The Noah family are my true family, but I would never have known this unless the Order hadn't betrayed me. So thank you, without your influence I may not have found where I truly belong." Allen said calmly as Tyki grinned and did a little dance inside his head while Leverrier looked shocked.

"You ungrateful brat you chose a slut and-"

Leverrier never got out the words as Allen moved with a flash and slammed his head against the desk.

"Don't you dare talk about my boyfriend like that or my family and shut your mouth." Allen said grinning as he used his new power of hypnosis. Leverrier's eyes flashed but he couldn't say a word.

"Good dog. Now I think it's time you apologised to my boyfriend for hurting his feelings." Allen ordered.

"I'm sorry." Leverrier ground out and Allen tutted.

"No no you need to say it like you mean it. And while you're at it you should get on the floor dogs don't sit on chairs they crawl on the floor." Allen said smirking as Leverrier dropped to his knees.

"I'm truly sorry for hurting you're feelings." Leverrier said quietly.

"Good boy. Now tell me dog where do you keep all you're top secret information and don't lie or I'll cut your tongue out after I've tortured you for the details." Allen said pleasantly.

"They're in my draws they are all open as I was sorting through them." Leverrier then choked out. "But I have digital copies of everything on a drive on my desk."

"Great." Allen said grinning as he picked up the drive and pocketed it. He then hit Leverrier across the face leaving a red mark. "I've wanted to do that ever since I met you. Leverrier you enjoyed making my life hell at the Order didn't you?" Allen asked sweetly and Leverrier nodded.

"Well I'm going to do the same to you." Allen grabbed a knife off the desk and stood over Leverrier. "You know I always wondered what it would be like to kill a human. But, being an exorcist I could never know however, I'm no longer bound with those constrictions. Congratulations you have the honour of being my first kill." Allen said smiling gently as he slashed down with a deadly blow causing Leverrier's wrists to be cut open.

"I could have landed the fatal blow in a number of different places, but I want our final moments to be prolonged." Allen said sweetly as Leverrier's eyes widened. Allen slashed a message into Leverrier's chest before he died from massive blood loss.

A noise was then heard from outside the door and Tyki and Allen quickly melted into the shadows. Chaozii opened the door and gave a high pitched scream and Allen and Tyki snuck out while he was distracted. Allen calmly pulled Tyki into a broom closet to avoid the passers-by.

Written on Leverrier's chest was the words, 'Allen Walker was here.'

**Tyki's pov**

I watched as my delectable boyfriend tortured Leverrier it was a truly thrilling sight I knew the others would have loved to see it. I felt myself growing hard at Allen's antics. When he pulled me into a broom closet I couldn't contain myself anymore. I smashed our lips together kissing the boy deeply. Allen's eyes widened before closing and kissed me back. The boy's skills were definitely improving, but couldn't top mine.

"You know how hot you were in there I wanted to fuck you over the man's desk." I said smirking as I used my power to touch Allen's body without taking any clothes off.

"No but your reaction is making me understand." Allen said and breathed out sharply as I bit down on his neck.

"Careful boy you wouldn't want the exorcists to find us now." I said as I picked Allen up and he wrapped his legs around my waist. Before he could reply I kissed him again muffling any sounds. I wouldn't have minded if the Black Order found us as it would be good for Allen to gain experience in killing. But, I didn't want to be interrupted.

"Suck." I ordered and Allen looked confused. He obediently sucked on my fingers though and I moved them to his hole to prepare him. Allen tried to stay quiet as I hit his prostrate but the moans were too loud for my liking. Only I should be the one to hear Allen moan like this I thought possessively. I kissed him again while removing my fingers and thrusting into his hole. My mouth muffled the sounds of protest and pleasure as I continued to thrust in and out. I could only thank my lucky stars my power was so convenient. We both came at the same time.

"I really love you Tyki." Allen said smiling and I felt my heart swell up.

"I love you two boy, let's go home."

**I hope you liked the story it took me a while to write between lots of revision for my exam week coming up. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	3. Speak Now

**Hello guys I listened to Speak Now by Taylor Swift today, and I could not get the song out of my head, and a story took shape. So here is the result the pairing is Allen x Road with slight Lenalee x Allen. The song is owned by Taylor Swift, but I have completely made up the story, except for the characters that belong to D Gray Man's writer.**

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

Road paced back and forth outside of a massive church. Her spiky blue hair stood up on top of her head and her golden eyes shone with frustration. Her pale skin contrasted with the light blue dress she was wearing. She had nearly backed out of gate crashing the love of her life's wedding. At the moment she was currently considering turning tail and running

**But you are not the kind of boy**

Allen tried to smile, but it turned out into more of a grimace. It was the grand day of his wedding, and he was trying to think of the positive aspects of marrying Lenalee. Allen had been friends with Lenalee since Nursery, but he had never had romantic feelings towards her. Allen was still in love with his childhood romance, Road Kamelot, but he hadn't seen her since her family moved away.

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

Lenalee preened in front of a mirror. She was finally getting what she had always wanted. Lenalee had fancied Allen since she had first met him. Unfortunately for her Allen had always been besotted with Road. When Road had moved away and their relationship ended Lenalee took her chance and asked Allen out. Now a few years later they were getting married.

**I sneak in and see your friends**

Road finally made up her mind and crept into the church. She spotted Lavi and Krory straight away looking uncomfortable in second hand suits. Chaozii looked upset as he had always had a crush on Lenalee. Kanda looked bored and was playing on his phone. They were all stood waiting to go into the main ceremony hall.

**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**

Road then saw Lenalee's pompous and weird older brother with their normally absent parents. When Lenalee was younger her parents had moved away to work in different corners of the globe, so a family friend Leverrier looked after Lenalee and Komui. Leverrier and Link were talking with the Lee family and they all wore horrendous pastel colours

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**

**Somewhere back inside a room**

Lenalee was shouting at Miranda for looking to pretty and outdoing her. Lenalee had purposefully picked a plain dress for all her bridesmaids to wear, so they didn't outshine her. Unfortunately for the bride Miranda looked much prettier than her in a light purple dress.

**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

Lenalee smiled as she looked in the mirror at her appearance. She thought she looked great in the floor-length puff pastry dress with ruffles and a sweet heart neckline. But, actually the dress made her look like a giant French pastry and did nothing for her.

**This is surely not what you thought it would be**

Allen sighed as he held his head in his hands. When he had envisioned getting married it had always been a day filled with joy. But, he currently felt sick and was dreading tying the knot to a woman he cared for, but not romantically. He and Lenalee had never done anything besides kissing. Allen had said he wanted to wait, but all he ever saw when he was kissing Lenalee was Road instead. Allen decided to stop feeling sorry for himself, and went to stand by the alter in the long church hall. After all he was still marrying a beautiful girl that he would learn to love.

**I lose myself in a daydream**

Road quickly sneaked through the doors with the guests and stood at the back of the room. She was desperately trying to see Allen but didn't want to attract anyone's attention. Her eyes finally settled on him at the front. His long white shaggy hair was tied back into a high ponytail. Allen was wearing a smart suit that made him look dashing. Road controlled the impulse to drool and became lost in her own thoughts.

**Where I stand and say**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**And they said, "Speak now"**

**Fond gestures are exchanged**

The guests smiled and talked between themselves. The Lee family were highly pleased at gaining a new family member that was becoming a rising star in the music industry. After all a rich son in law would look after them in their old age.

**And the organ starts to play**

**A song that sounds like a death march**

The piano player started playing a song that made Allen wince. He would have gone for a more classical and refined sound for his wedding, but Lenalee had wanted something modern. This was one of the many aspects in the wedding Allen had no say in.

**And I am hiding in the curtains**

Road moved to stand closer to the front of the hall. She carefully concealed her body behind a curtain to watch the rest of the awful ceremony.

**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**

Lenalee smiled sweetly as she slowly walked down the aisle. Earlier years of attending pageants came to her mind as she smiled.

**But I know you wish it was me,**

**You wish it was me,**

Road clenched her fists. She loathed Lenalee for stealing the love of her life. Road knew that Allen was still in love with her. After all there love was stronger than anything else. Wasn't it?

**Don't you?**

Allen tried to grin as Lenalee walked towards him but, all he could really think about was the woman who wasn't here. The one he wished he was marrying instead of Lenalee.

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**You need to hear me out,**

Road gulped as she tried to think of something to say. After all you didn't jump up in the middle of someone else's wedding without a good reason.

**And they said, "Speak now".**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**Your time is running out,**

Allen plastered on his fake smile as the ceremony started. I am not going to run out the door, he repeated to himself over and over again. The priest started to speak and a hush fell over the room. Time was ticking away.

**And they said, "Speak now".**

**Oh, la, la**

**Oh, oh**

**Say a single vow**

**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"**

The priest reached the end of the long speech on religion and love. Lenalee had opted for a traditional ceremony that she would soon come to regret. The priest then spoke the traditional declaration, "if anyone has any objections to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace."

**There's the silence, there's my last chance.**

**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.**

Road steeled herself and stood up. She pushed the curtain aside and revealed herself to the room.

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

Everyone turned to look at her in shock. Lenalee glared daggers at her as well as the rest of the Lee family and friends. Lavi looked amused while Miranda and Krory looked shell shocked. Kanda went back to playing on his phone, while Chaozii sat with his mouth hanging open.

**But I'm only looking at you.**

Road only had eyes for one person in the room though. Allen looked shocked at her appearance as well as lots of other emotions Road couldn't identify.

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

Road tried to ignore all of her instincts to grab Allen and run out of the church. She would have done this with anyone else, but Allen always was the only person that Road could never force into anything. It had broken her heart having to say good bye.

**But you are not the kind of boy**

Allen felt dizzy, the love of his life was standing in the room and he was marrying his close friend instead of her. He thought he would never see Road again, and now she was back in his life at the worst time.

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

Lenalee glared. How dare the little vixen show up and ruin her day. She turned to Allen and tried to suitably get his attention, but his eyes never left Road. It was just like school all over again.

**So, don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**You need to hear me out,**

"I just wanted to say that I've always loved you Allen, and I'm sorry I had to move away. But I'm here now, and I know we haven't seen each other for years, but I have never stopped wanting and loving you. So please stop the wedding as I just want to be with you!" Road cried.

**And they said, "Speak now".**

Allen face broke out in to a true smile that nobody had seen for years.

"Allen you can't seriously be thinking about going with her." Lenalee hissed and grabbed hold of his arm. Allen shook her off.

**And you'll say "Let's run away now,**

"Sorry Lenalee but I never really thought about you in a romantic way." Allen said shocking the crowd and making Road want to jump up and down. "I've been in love with Road since we first met, and I hoped settling down with you would get rid of my feelings. But, I didn't realise till now that the distance between me and Road only strengthened them. That's why I would love to run away with you right now Road." Allen declared.

**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.**

Road grinned and Allen walked forward and hugged her. The crowd gasped in shock and Lenalee stalked off in rage her family following behind her. Allen and Road then walked out of the church and stood outside.

**Baby, I didn't say my vows,**

**So glad you were around**

**When they said, "Speak now".**

"Thank you so much Road for finding me again." Allen said as he embraced Road.

"I'll always come find you." Road promised

"I love you Road and nobody else. I swear I only got with Lenalee to try and forget my feelings for you. However, they never went away. I couldn't even kiss Lenalee without thinking of you and we never moved passed that." Allen swore.

"I love you to Allen; we can finally be together again now." Road said happily and they kissed outside of the church before getting into a car and driving away.

**The End**

**A quick drabble for all you Allen x Road fans. Please review and PM me with any ideas you might have for any of my stories or for possible stories I could write.**


	4. Honeymoon

**Hey guys sorry for not updating anything for a while I've been crazily busy with mock exam weeks. But here is the honeymoon chapter for History Rewritten which won't impact the story if you don't read it.**

**History Rewritten's Honeymoon (between chapter 24 and upcoming chapter 25)**

**London**

**Everyone's pov**

"Yay!" Road squealed as she jumped on to the fluffy red bed spread with golden highlights and pillows. Allen laughed and jumped on to the bed to. She and Allen had booked in to a luxury five star hotel to celebrate their honeymoon. The interior of the room was lavish with wood panelling and a grand fireplace. A desk was in one corner of the room and a doorway leading out on to a balcony took up another part of the room.

"It's like the room we stayed in when we visited the royal family." Allen said excitedly as he rolled over to face his wife.

"Yeah I think so to. It's a shame we only have a day here but, the others need us back for the next stage." Road said sadly.

"Yes but when everything is over and done with we'll go away again for longer on a proper honeymoon." Allen declared causing Road to smile widely and kiss him on the lips.

"That sounds great I can't wait. Now quick question is Neah watching?" Road asked.

"No his wedding gift to us was staying away for our entire honeymoon." Allen replied.

"Good." Road said before closing the distance and kissed Allen. Their lips moved together till Allen lightly bit Road's so she opened her mouth. Their kiss deepened as they kissed deeply. They finally broke for air.

"Do you want to go further? I mean we can wait?" Allen said blushing causing Road to giggle.

"No I've waited too long to have you and, we need to consummate our marriage after all." Road said grinning.

"Okay then do we take our clothes off now?" Allen asked and Road laughed and nodded. Road moved first as she lightly tugged her white travelling dress off her head to reveal a white silk pair of pants and a bra which contrasted against her grey skin. She then pulled off her white shoes. Allen then removed his black jacket and shirt revealing a toned muscular chest. He then pulled off his trousers and shoes till he was left in plain black boxers.

Allen nervously kissed Road again as he gently moved his hands up her body and unhooked her bra. He gently massaged her boobs causing Road to moan into his mouth. Allen broke their kiss and started to kiss Road's neck leaving behind some hickeys. He then trailed kisses down her stomach causing Road to moan more. Road sat up and pulled Allen's boxers down. She gently took his dick in to her mouth and sucked on it causing Allen to moan. After a while he came into her mouth causing Road to swallow all of it.

"Um now do we do it?" Allen asked awkwardly as he came down from his high.

"Yes." Road said laughing as she pulled out a tube of lubricant from the bedside table. Allen gave Road a puzzled look causing her to laugh even more. "You put it on you fingers to spread me open and then on your dick to fuck me." Road said smirking as Allen turned bright red.

"Umm okay then." Allen said as he took the bottle and slicked his fingers as Road pulled her pants down. He gently slid one finger into her hole before moving it around and adding another and then a third finger. "So can I put it in now?" Allen asked and Road nodded laughing. He gently slid into her and waited for Road to adjust.

"Go!" Road demanded and Allen nodded and thrust into her. At first it was slow but, the pace greatly increased as the two became more absorbed in their passion and love. They both finally came with a cry as they screamed each other's names. Allen gently separated from Road and hugged her.

"That was awesome." Allen said smiling.

"Yeah it was perfect but, next time I'm definitely going to be on top." Road said causing Allen to turn red.

"Maybe." Allen said uncommittedly and they fell asleep together.

**The Next Day**

Allen woke up to see Road still sleeping peacefully next to him. He propped himself up on to his elbow to observe her peaceful expression. After a while Road woke up to.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" She asked smiling sleepily.

"How lucky I am to be married to the most beautiful and amazing girl in existence." Allen said smiling causing Road to kiss him on the lips.

"Love you Allen." Road murmured.

"Love you to Road." Allen responded.

"We have to go back later so I suggest we make every second count." Road said smiling as she kissed Allen deeply and headed to the bathroom.

"Does that mean I follow you?" Allen asked.

"Yes dear." Road called out laughing as she entered the warm bath the hotel had already prepared for them in their luxury suite. Road jumped into the bath creating a splash and Allen followed behind her.

"I get to top now." Road stated leaving no room for argument causing Allen to laugh nervously. Road moved other and positioned herself before sliding down on to Allen.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked worriedly as Road hadn't prepared herself.

"I'm a Noah sweetie I don't need preparation really, my body just adapts to my needs." Road said planting a kiss on Allen's lips.

"Then why did you make me do it?" Allen asked frowning causing Road to giggle.

"Because it's funny watching you squirm." Road teased causing Allen to blush. "Don't worry I'll make sure you get better." Road promised as she began to move up and down. Allen moved with her as the wash splashed around them as they reached their climax.

After drying off Allen and Road changed into their Noah outfits. Road wore a white dress with a sweetheart neckline and no sleeves. Her skirt puffed out and lace gloves and tights decorated her arms and legs. Allen wore a long white top which travelled down to his knee, the top had buttons going up it but, only half of them were done up revealing Allen's muscular chest. He also wore white trousers underneath his top.

"Let's go home." Allen said grinning.

"Yeah." Road said smiling back as they walked into an ark gate.

**Sorry for the lemon seeming at bit strained as I'm used to writing yaoi (boy x boy) not boy x girl and it's actually my first time. Please review and read the next chapter of History Rewritten which should be up soon … hopefully.**


	5. Ghost of You

**Hey guys I just came up with this idea for a one shot while I was planning the next chapter of another story.**

**It's Neah x Allen pairing with lemon.**

**Ghost of You**

**Black Order**

**Allen's pov**

I sighed as I fell back on to my bed. The past few days had been hell due to the announcement of me being the new Fourteenth. Link had become my shadow and followed me everywhere thankfully; I have an hour privacy today due to him making his reports every Friday. Most of my friends at least stuck by me making me treasure them even more. I would definitely continue to fight to protect them and save akuma.

"Such a little martyr." Came the mocking voice from inside my head.

"Fourteenth leave me alone it's your entire fault that I'm in this situation anyway." I yelled at him in my head causing him to burst out laughing.

"Sure Allen after all we have all the time in the world." The Fourteenth said smirking as he faded into the back of my mind.

"God he's such an asshole." I muttered to myself. Why the hell did I have to put up with such an annoying person? I sighed and my mind turned towards the embarrassing conversation I had with Lavi earlier.

**Earlier**

**Everyone's pov**

"So Allen I saw you with Lou Fa are you in a relationship?" Lavi asked slyly leaning forwards over the dinner table causing Allen to choke on his food.

"No we most certainly are not. I mean she's cute and all but I wouldn't." Allen said blushing bright red.

"Oh is Road more your type as she did-" Lavi said as Link started scribbling furiously in his notebook.

"No she's not my type either as you phrase, plus I wouldn't do anything with her as she's the enemy." Allen said firmly.

"That's a shame well I just guess you'll have to do it yourself till you find someone." Lavi said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked frowning.

"I mean masturbate." Lavi said and laughed at Allen's blank look and Link's horrified expression. "Basically Allen it's when you grasp your penis and rub and-"

"Thank you for the tutorial Lavi but my charge does not need to be aware of this." Link said forcefully as he dragged Allen out of the room.

**Present**

**Allen's pov**

Really why did Lavi always have to be so crude? I'd never done anything like that before. However, maybe I should give it a go; after all it should take my mind off my Noah problem. I slowly pulled off my exorcist uniform and turned my attention to my body.

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered to myself as I started to do as Lavi said. I immediately felt better as I moved my hands and the pleasure overwhelmed me. God why on Earth hadn't I done this before?

"Wow my little innocent host has followed the bookman apprentice's advice." The Fourteenth said sounding amused but there was something else in his voice.

"Go away Fourteenth I'm busy here." I said sternly.

"No thanks I'm quiet enjoying the view and I'd love to help." The Fourteenth said lustfully.

"I don't want your help." I replied as I stifled a moan coming out of my mouth.

"To bad as I'm giving it anyway." The Fourteenth said as I felt his hands around my cock causing me to let go as he took over what I was doing.

"How the hell are you doing that?" I said out loud as I tried not to moan. It felt even better when the Fourteenth was doing it for some reason.

"We share a body Allen, I can control you and manipulate your mind to feel things beyond your wildest dreams. Also call me Neah as it will make me feel better when you scream my name instead of number." Neah said and before I reply I felt Neah dip down to take my cock in his mouth causing me to moan out loud.

"That's it dear let it all go." Neah whispered in my mind as he swallowed my cock causing me to throw my head back and moan. All the pleasure was overwhelming and I felt myself come undone as a liquid spilled out of my cock leaving me in a daze.

"Wow." I murmured.

"Yes though it's not over yet I still want to push you and make you scream for me." Neah said as I felt him put a finger in my bum hole.

"Neah what are you doing?" I questioned as he added another finger and spread me out. I could feel him smile at me calling him by name.

"Well precious I'm preparing you for the main event after all your mine." He said as he kissed my neck.

"I'm not yours." I said as I let out a slight yelp as he bit down on my skin.

"You certainly are, you belong to me after all. I'm inside your head you can't escape me ever." Neah said and I felt myself getting hard at his words. What the hell was wrong with me? I was letting a Noah who wanted me gone use my body willingly. The thoughts disappeared as I felt myself go dizzy as Neah found my prostrate. Suddenly the fingers retreated and I whined at the loss causing Neah's smirk to widen.

I suddenly cried out as I felt myself being filled. My body was on fire with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Neah began to thrust into me hitting my prostrate.

"Now Allen who do you belong to?" Neah said as I moaned.

"You Neah." I cried out as he thrust harder into me intensifying the pleasure.

"Damn right you do. I can do whatever I want with you and you'd still come back begging me for more." Neah said smirking as I nodded frantically. "Your mine after all."

"Yes Neah all yours." I said as I felt myself reach the edge.

"Don't you dare come till I tell you to?" Neah hissed as he put his hand around my cock causing me to cry out as I was desperate. Neah kept on pumping into me making the pleasure reach new heights.

"Neah please." I managed to choke out.

"What Allen?" Neah asked.

"Let me come please." I moaned.

"Only after me." Neah said smirking as he thrust in slower making me scream with need. Suddenly I felt something go off inside of me and I felt full and warm.

"Come for me now." Neah ordered and I came screaming his name. I then blacked out.

**Neah's pov**

I smirked as I took over Allen's body. It was finally time to have my revenge against the Earl. Allen and the other exorcists had managed to weaken him by first damaging the ark switch over and, then destroying the egg. All I needed to do now was take control of the new ark now and dispose of the Noah one by one. It would be a shame to kill Road but, last time proved she couldn't be trusted. A whole purge would mean the new Noah would have to submit to me.

I carefully locked Allen's conscience away into a secret place in his mind. He would stay there until I finished my revenge. My plans had definitely changed slightly due to our new relationship but, it would be good to have a companion. Maybe even one day I could figure out a way to separate our souls but for now I would keep him protected. I quickly got changed into some of Allen's ordinary clothes and made an ark gate. I will change into a Noah here and make sure to keep Allen alive. After that I'll destroy the Noah.

**Everyone's pov**

The Noah were caught completely by surprise and were all killed off. Neah took control of the ark and upgraded it to meet his standards as the new Earl of Millennium. At Allen's request he left the Order alone to stubble down the path of finding the heart. The new Noah were born and obeyed Neah despite some fights at first. When each member had finally been reborn Neah used all their powers to separate him and Allen making Allen the fifthteenth Noah.

They all lived happily despite the heart never appearing even to this day.

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed reading my story.**


End file.
